


bite down (on my shoulder)

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad habits cx, Biting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: junmyeon has a habit of biting nails and sehun says ‘bite me’ a lot.





	bite down (on my shoulder)

Junmyeon’s hands immediately rest on his lips, tongue running over the fingertip before he bites into his short nails. He bounces on his feet, leaning against Sehun’s back to look at the long line they’ve been standing in – for days, probably. Sehun’s broad back is comfortable, Junmyeon could fall asleep there, but he’s been waiting for the moment he gets to hold the tickets and run into the theatre. To watch magic happen on the screen.

Movies are always exciting, especially when you’re a theatre major. Every single second of it is fascinating, and Junmyeon realizes why he chose this instead of all the other options he got. Acting. It’s been his passion since he can remember. He played all the characters in the house, pretending to be his brother when his mother was upset, and all that jazz. It was amazing, and Junmyeon hopes to meet Robert Downey Jr. one day on the red carpet.

“You’re biting your nails, again,” Sehun says, looking over his shoulder at Junmyeon. “Don’t do that, hyung.”

Junmyeon drops his hands and leans back, so Sehun can turn completely to him. “Just excited.”

“Me too,” Sehun leans forward, putting all of his body weight onto Junmyeon, and sighs. “It’s taking so long, I should’ve bought my laptop to write my thesis.”

Junmyeon ruffles Sehun’s hair, chuckling, and wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist. A few seconds pass and Junmyeon’s hands itch to go back into his mouth, his fingertips are dry – he bites down on his lower lip, softly chewing the flesh between his canines. Sehun’s waist is really comfortable, but the urge to bite his nails is stronger.

It’s a bad habit, Junmyeon knows, but he’s been biting his nails even before he knew that he could become an actor. He even bit them till they bled – it’s just something he can’t get rid of. It’s almost as if sucking on his thumb. They move a little forward into the line, and now, they’re only three people away from the counter. Sehun is still leaning against him, his eyes closed, a pout on his pink lips.

“Three more people, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon says, pressing a kiss on Sehun’s shoulder. “Get up.”

Sehun stands up straight, still pouting. “Wasn’t sleeping,” he clings onto Junmyeon’s shoulder, whining. “When will this end?”

Junmyeon’s left hand slips off Sehun’s waist, it’s a reflex for it to rest back onto his lips. It’s their default position. Junmyeon finds himself biting at the skin beneath his nails, peeling the skin off with his teeth, and it’s the most satisfying thing in the whole world.

“Hyung,” Sehun pulls Junmyeon’s hand down. Junmyeon groans. Irritated. “You know what? Bite me instead.”

It’s clearly a joke, Junmyeon tries to laugh, nothing comes out of his mouth except a loud. “What?”

Sehun turns his back to Junmyeon, head down, clearly embarrassed. They finish getting the tickets, and pretend it never happened. Sehun never asked Junmyeon to bite him instead, and Junmyeon never secretly liked the idea of it. Never.

Only three days later, Sehun says it again. They’re just lazing around on Chanyeol’s bargained couch, Sehun is editing his thesis, and Junmyeon is reading a book for his Lit class. Junmyeon throws his legs onto Sehun’s lap, potentially onto the keyboard of Sehun’s laptop, and Sehun gasps loudly. “Hyung!”

“What?” Junmyeon restrains himself from smiling. “Any problem, Sehunnie?”

Sehun flicks Junmyeon’s toe, yelling. “Get your feet off my laptop!”

“What? Sorry, can’t hear you, Sehunnie.”

“Bite me!” He starts hitting Junmyeon’s feet, groaning. “I’ll kill you!”

Junmyeon is just giggling as Sehun tries his best to remove his feet off his laptop, it’s just really funny for some reason. He usually doesn’t disturb Sehun like this, maybe that’s why it’s so hilarious. “I will!” Junmyeon guffaws, “Gimme your hand!”

They both freeze, almost as if they said something problematic – it’s not, and it’s something they joke about so many things. Junmyeon doesn’t understand why he’s making such a big deal out of it, and why Sehun’s making such a big deal out of it. They sometimes do. It’s... weird.

“I was kidding...” Junmyeon mutters, removing his legs from Sehun’s laptop. “I’m sorry?”

“I’m sorry too?” Sehun keeps the laptop on the coffee table, licking his lips. “I don’t know why I say ‘bite me’ so much.”

Junmyeon brings up the idea of him biting onto Sehun’s shoulder or something instead of his nails. And Sehun considers it for a second, and then nods. Sehun shifts closer to Junmyeon, and offers his shoulder, saying, “Do you wanna try it?”

Junmyeon reluctantly opens his mouth, places it on Sehun’s shoulder, and bites down carefully. It feels nicer than peel off the skin beneath his nails, and he’s even aware of his pressure because he doesn’t want to hurt Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it!!! <3 pls lemme know if you do!!


End file.
